


Désillusion

by HarleySQuinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleySQuinn/pseuds/HarleySQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Draco Malfoy bien mal en point se fait secourir par hasard par l'Ordre lors d'une mission. Lui qui ne voulait plus rien savoir de cette guerre se retrouvera du côté du bien. Il devra affronter ses démons, réapprendre à faire confiance et... à aimer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Tout appartient évidemment à J.K. Rowling.

Cette fic est cotée  **M** , alors… ouste les petits enfants!

ATTENTION cœurs sensibles... Le début est un peu rude.

** Chapitre 1 : Une nuit sans lune **

Draco ouvrit la porte menant à sa chambre et se glissa à l'intérieur le cœur battant, le sang lui battant les tempes, comme s'il venait de courir. La peur au ventre, il lui semblait que chacun de ses pas résonnait mille fois sur le sol avant de se réverbérer sur les murs, rendant ses déplacements audibles pour tous les habitants du manoir.

Le Manoir Malfoy était plongée dans une obscurité telle qu'un observateur aurait eu du mal à discerner le château de la forêt qui l'entourait et du ciel sans lune et anormalement sombre.  _C'était maintenant ou jamais_ , pensa le jeune Malfoy. Il ferma la porte derrière lui en épiant le noir autour de lui, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux le temps que ceux-ci s’habitue à la noirceur qui régnait dans cette pièce qui l’avait vu grandir. Soudain, deux bras l'agrippèrent et un corps vient se caler contre le sien. Il sursauta en poussant un petit cri de stupeur qu'une main vint immédiatement faire mourir sur ses lèvres.

-Chut! Ce n'est que moi, relaxe. Murmura Étienne en le retournant brusquement face à lui.

Draco sourit en calant son corps contre celui de son amant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui fût rapidement interrompu par l’autre.

-On n'a pas le temps mon amour… Tout est prêt? Demanda Étienne en caressant la joue de Draco qui affichait une mine soucieuse.

-Oui, j'ai vérifié, le Maître est parti avec une bonne dizaine des nôtres. J'ai réussi à les persuader de me laisser garder la porte ouest pour la nuit, en passant par la forêt, on devrait atteindre la limite de la zone anti-transplanage après une heure de marche. Enfin, je l'espère, car si mes calculs sont mauvais et   qu’on transplane trop près, le Maître saura aussitôt où nous avons transplanés, comme si nous l’avions fait de l'intérieur du manoir.

Étienne sourit à Draco et l’embrassa nerveusement, puis  il posa une main sur la sienne en lui faisant signe qu'il était prêt à le suivre. Malfoy sourit à ce contact, il était tellement amoureux de cet homme, jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver autre chose que de la haine et de la destruction dans les rangs des mangemorts, alors l'amour il ne fallait même pas y penser. Ça faisait un an qu'ils se fréquentaient, Étienne l'avait tout de suite charmé avec ses larges épaules, ses longs cheveux noirs toujours si bien coiffés et surtout sa prestance, son raffinement si peu commun et ses manières à la fois douces et aussi, à d’autres moments, sauvages. Cela aurait suffi en lui seul à séduire Malfoy, qui ne s'entendait pas avec les rustres mangemorts qui habitaient chez lui depuis bientôt un an. Mais, au surcroît,  Étienne était attentionné et plein d'égards à son endroit. Jamais il n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps sans lui, mais ce soir ils devaient s'enfuir, car demain ils recevraient la marque et ça, Draco ne pouvait le tolérer. Il s’était toujours promis que les erreurs de son père ne seraient jamais les siennes.

Draco, en tenant toujours la main d'Étienne, se faufila dans le couloir, puis dans l'escalier en ne rencontrant personne, il sourit de sa chance et continua jusqu'au salon où deux mangemorts, certainement de nouvelles recrues puisque Draco ne les reconnut pas, somnolaient sur les canapés.

Ils arrivèrent sans heurt jusqu'à la porte ouest. Avant de commettre l'irréparable, il se tourna vers Étienne, comme pour chercher son approbation et ce dernier lui donna un baiser qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler une certaine nervosité, Draco se dit que son amant devait, comme lui, être nerveux à l'idée de la fuite qui les attendait. Draco se détacha d’Étienne et ouvrit la porte qui devait les mener vers la forêt et vers la liberté. Alors que Draco s’apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, Étienne le retint un instant et se pencha vers lui.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

 

Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il jeta un œil au vieux cadran récupéré par M. Weasley et soupira en voyant qu'il était seulement trois heures du matin, dans trois heures il allait donc devoir se lever pour de bon. C’est alors qu’un grand fracas retentit au rez-de-chaussée, Harry saisit sa baguette qu’il gardait toujours à portée de main sous son oreiller et se leva d’un bond avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre et vers l’origine du bruit.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, les membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà là, même Ron et Hermione étaient présents, il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose et se rapprocha de ses deux amis pour qu'ils lui disent ce qui se passait.

-L'Ordre prépare une mission de sauvetage d’urgence au Manoir Malfoy, Rogue a eu une information comme quoi Voldemort et une dizaine de mangemorts avaient quitté le château pour la nuit. C'est le moment ou jamais d'aller récupérer Jones et Finley, qui ont été capturés lors du dernier affrontement, murmura Hermione à toute allure.

-Qui nous dit que ces informations sont fiables ? Selon moi, c'est du suicide ! Rugit Lupin en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Rogue qui le regardait avec dégoût.

-Voyons Remus, calme-toi. Je crois qu'il faut prendre le risque, si nous attendons la prochaine occasion, Jones et Finley seront sûrement morts ! Dit Arthur Weasley.

-Remus a raison, il faut tenter notre chance, allons-y, affirma Harry d'un ton décidé.

Les membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent alors vers lui comme s’ils venaient de s’apercevoir de sa présence.

-Il n'est pas question que vous veniez avec nous monsieur Potter, ce serait non seulement stupide, mais c'est d’autant plus exactement ce qu'ils attendent de vous ! Siffla Rogue.

Harry allait répliquer tout aussi vertement, mais Lupin posa une main apaisante sur son bras en lui faisant signe de se calmer. Comme toujours, le loup-garou réussi à l’apaiser, même s’il sentait toujours son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine à cause de la colère.

-Alors ? Dit Rogue.

Lupin et les autres acquiescèrent, ils devaient tenter leur chance, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre deux membres de l'Ordre, pas une nouvelle fois. Avec un peu de chance, cette mission se passerait bien et ils sortiraient de ce manoir maudit aussi vite qu'ils y étaient entrés. L'idée était de distraire les mangemorts par une petite attaque alors que Lupin et Rogue se faufileraient à l'intérieur pour secourir les deux prisonniers, ensuite ils s'enfuiraient à l'aide de porte-au-loin que Rogue avait dissimulés plus tôt, à l'orée de la forêt encerclant le manoir.

* * *

 

-Alors, on tente de nous fausser compagnie Draco ? Susurra Greyback en affichant un sourire carnassier à Draco qui était maintenu au sol par deux mangemorts.

À peine Draco et Étienne avaient-ils franchi le pas de la porte qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts les avaient encerclés. Aussitôt, deux mangemorts s'en étaient pris à lui et l'avaient forcé à s'agenouiller devant Greyback qui était à la tête du groupe. Draco frémit en sentant la baguette d'un des mangemorts enfoncée dans son cou.

 _Comment avaient-ils pu être mis au courant de leur plan? Ou plutôt que savaient-ils ? Ils avaient peut-être encore une chance de s'en sortir_ , pensa Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Greyback ? Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe, j'étais censée surveiller la porte ouest pour cette nuit… Y'a un problème? D'accord, j'avoue que je croyais que je ne me ferais pas prendre, je n'avais pas le droit d'amener Étienne avec moi, mais je voulais passer le temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Malfoy d'un ton qui trahissait sa nervosité.

-Allons, allons, je t'ai déjà connu meilleur menteur mon cher petit Draco, je vois que tu n’as pas hérité des talents de manipulateur de ton cher père, susurra sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, d’un ton faussement mielleux en s'approchant de lui.

Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine en voyant sa tante s’approcher de sa démarche langoureuse et se pencher  vers lui de façon à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

-Tante Bellatrix, vous savez vous que je dis la vérité, supplia le blond d’un ton qui devenait de plus en plus suppliant.

La sorcière lui fit une moue qui se voulait feindre la compassion, mais qui donnait plutôt froid dans le dos.

-Il me tarde tant de voir la réaction de Lucius, car comme toi et par toi, il est faible et il est grand temps que le Maître voit sa vraie nature, alors que la tienne est si honteusement déployée sous nos yeux depuis trop longtemps.

Malfoy releva le menton dignement en dévisageant sa tante et parla du ton le plus hautain dont il était capable dans sa situation. Il savait qu’ils n’oseraient rien lui faire vu la situation privilégiée de son père auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais la situation était tout autre pour Étienne qui n’avait pas un rang élevé chez les mangemorts vu sa récente arrivé dans leur rang. Il scruta du regard pour apercevoir ce qu’ils avaient fait d’Étienne, mais il ne le voyait pas.

-Ce manoir appartient à mon père, il est le bras droit du Maître, vous serez tous punis s’il m’arrive quoi que ce soit. Où est Étienne? Que lui avez-vous fait?

Les mangemorts présents éclatèrent alors de rire, un rire pervers, comme si elle venait de raconter une plaisanterie particulièrement grivoise.

-Oh, mon cher petit Draco, je vois que tu n'as pas encore compris, minauda Bellatrix.

La dizaine de mangemorts présents repartirent dans un grand éclat de rire, cette fois si plus sinistre. Draco jeta un regard perdu autour de lui, cherchant des yeux son amoureux. Si jamais ils lui faisaient du mal, il allait… il allait….

-Allons Fredyk, dis-lui, je veux que tu lui dises. Allez vas-y ! Ricana Bellatrix qui semblait au bord de la jouissance.

Draco vit alors Étienne sortir des rangs des mangemorts et s'approcher de lui. Le soulagement l’envahit comme une gorgée d’un liquide chaud et il chercha dans les yeux de son amant une explication à tout ceci, comme s’il s’attendait dorénavant à une mauvaise blague. Étienne Fredyk s'approcha de Draco et se baissa à son niveau, puis il prit son menton tendrement entre ses doigts.

-C'est moi Draco.

Comme Draco ne semblait pas comprendre et continuait de le regarder avec un visage incrédule et plein d'espoir, il répéta.

-C'est moi Draco, fit-il en relevant sa manche et en montrant la marque bien visible du seigneur des ténèbres sur son avant-bras.

L'effet sur Draco fut le même que s'il avait reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il lui sembla que plus jamais il ne pourrait respirer.

 _C’est impossible, c’est juste impossible_ , se répétait-il mentalement alors que de seconde en seconde, ses incertitudes se cristallisaient en certitudes dans son esprit, glaçant tout sur leurs passages et lui arrachant un sanglot douloureusement étouffé par son souffle trop court.

Depuis quand Étienne avait-il la marque du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ils étaient supposés s'enfuir ensemble cette nuit-là, ils étaient censés quitter l'Angleterre et partir en France, pour se cacher chez la famille d’Étienne, ils auraient pu y vivre à l'abri de cette maudite guerre. Tout était planifié, depuis des semaines et même des mois. Étienne lui avait juré qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais, qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble.

-Étienne, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Draco d'une voix brisée comme s'il espérait encore que la réponse à cette question serait différente de celle qu’il entrevoyait et qui l'horrifiait au-delà de la raison.

-J'ai fait mon devoir Draco, je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'enfuir comme ça. Tu es un traître, répondit Étienne en serrant ses doigts sur la mâchoire du serpentard.

Draco se raidit sous le touché de celui qu’il croyait connaître en tous points.

-Comme c'est mignon ! On y croirait presque Fredyk, sauf quand on sait que le maître te demande depuis presque six mois de surveiller ce traître! Ricana Bellatrix.

Draco sentit mourir quelque chose en lui. Tout avait été un mensonge, depuis des mois. Étienne, celui pour lequel il était prêt à mettre sa vie en danger en se sauvant cette nuit, celui en qui il avait placé une confiance absolue. Tout n’était que mensonge et trahison, toutes les fois où pendant qu’ils faisaient l'amour Étienne lui avait murmuré les plus beaux mots d'amour à l'oreille, tout ça était faux. Il y avait pourtant cru, assez pour tout renier et s’enfuir. Il pensait passer le reste de ses jours avec Étienne, ils avaient fait des plans de toutes sortes.

Dans l’esprit de Draco la dernière phrase de sa tante tournait en boucle et enfonçait toujours un peu plus le fer dans la plaie : «depuis six mois». Tous ces baisers, toutes ces caresses, tous ces regards étaient donc faux? Ce n'était que du vent, du théâtre destiné à lui soutirer ses confidences, ses secrets les plus intimes. Ceux qu’il avait enfoui au plus creux de lui-même. Comment avait-il pu tomber dans le panneau, lui, le prince des serpentards, un être aussi rusé qu'intelligent.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Étienne avait sûrement été forcé par le Maître, il avait sûrement été torturé ou peut-être était-il soumis à l’ _Imperium_. Il ne l'aurait jamais trahi volontairement, ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Ils étaient amoureux... Il était amoureux.

Greyback coupa cours à ses pensées en l'agrippant fermement par le collet de sa robe de sorcier et en le soulevant presque de terre alors que Fredyk reculait de quelques pas en regardant froidement Draco. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel regard.

-Comme le Maître est parti, je propose qu'on s'en occupe nous-mêmes, dit le loup-garou.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, mon père vous tuera si vous me touchez. Cria Draco d’un ton paniqué en tentant de se défendre.

Greyback lui asséna alors un coup de poing en plein visage, puis le jeta par terre et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui eut pour effet de couper net la respiration du blond.

-Hé! Attention Greyback, tu vas l'abîmer, cria un des mangemorts en riant.

Ce commentaire fut accueilli par une nuée d'exclamations grivoises et de rires de la part de la bande de mangemorts. Le loup-garou, pour toute réponse, asséna un autre coup de pied en plein visage à Malfoy, ce qui eut pour effet de fendre la lèvre du serpentard qui poussa un cri en tentant de se protéger le visage de ses mains. Comme si un signal invisible avait été donné, les autres mangemorts s'approchèrent de lui et l’entourèrent. Il sentit alors qu’on lui agrippait les bras avec force et il réalisa à sa grande horreur que l'un de ceux qui le maintenait au sol n'était nul autre qu'Étienne qui évitait son regard avec soin.

Greyback s'approcha alors de lui et commença à lui enlever sa chemise si violemment que celle-ci se déchira en partit. Paniqué, Draco se débattait avec autant de force qu’il en était capable et mordit de toutes ses forces le bras du loup-garou lorsque celui-ci passa à sa portée. Le loup-garou poussa un grognement presque animal et le gifla si fort que son arcade sourcilière se fendit net. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en sentant le sang couler sur son œil gauche et tenta de réprimer les larmes qui s’obstinaient malgré tout à couler le long de ses joues en serrant les dents si forts qu’elles grincèrent sous la pression.

Greyback lui arracha ce qui lui restait de sa chemise et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon sans ménagement. Draco détourna la tête, humilié d'être nu devant tous ces hommes qui riaient et sifflaient, comme des bêtes. Il tourna la tête vers Étienne lorsqu'il vit Greyback baisser son propre pantalon et s'approcher de lui, le sexe déjà en érection, il cherchait son regard, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas et fixait un point au loin. Greyback approcha son sexe de Draco et le força à s'agenouiller.

-Suce petite pute. Dit Greyback et prenant la tête de Draco qui se débattait entre ses mains.

Voyant que Draco ne bougeait pas, le loup-garou lui donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, ce qui fit plier en deux Draco tout en laissant échapper un cri étouffé. Greyback en profita pour fourrer son sexe dans la bouche délicate du blond qui eut un haut-le-cœur. Draco tenta de reculer de nouveau, mais Étienne et l'autre le retenaient. Il eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur et vomit sur l'homme devant lui. Greyback le roua de coups, il entendit un horrible craquement et une douleur sourde dans les côtes.

-Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi!

Draco était de plus en plus étourdi et la douleur qu’il ressentait n’était rien comparée à celle qu’il ressentit lorsque Greyback s'étendit sur lui et le pénétra d'un coup sans aucune forme de préparation. Il eut l’impression d’être déchiré de l’intérieur et chaque poussée qu’exerçait son tourmenteur en lui était semblable à si autant de griffes acérées déchiquetaient son corps et son âme.

Dorénavant, son regard ne quittait plus le visage indifférent et froid d'Étienne alors que Greyback allait et venait en lui. Lorsqu’il sentit le loup-garou se raidir et grogner alors qu’un spasme traversait son corps et qu’il éjaculait en lui, Draco crut que  la fin de son supplice était arrivé, mais, aussitôt, Goyle prit la place de l’autre et la douleur reprit. Il fixait toujours Étienne, comme si sa vie en dépendait et ce fut comme si son esprit se dissociait de son corps alors que les dix-huit autres hommes le violèrent tour à tour. Bientôt, il n'eut plus conscience de rien, ni de sa douleur ni du monde sale et, il lui sembla, dans ce brouillard qui l'entourait qu'Étienne lui souriait.

 **Note de l'auteur**  :

Merci d'avoir lu,

Je reste dans l’attente de vos commentaires qui sont le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez me faire.

Harley Q.

 


	2. Infiltration

Chapitre 2 : Infiltration

Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue, dissimulés à l’orée de la forêt, attendaient le signal. Ils devraient faire vite, car bientôt le jour se lèverait. Pour le moment, tout semblait calme au manoir Malfoy et rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer.

Rogue devait conduire Remus aux cachots, puisqu’il ignorait la disposition des lieux, et retourner ensuite parmi les rangs des mangemorts pour qu’ils soient vu combattant aux côtés des mangemorts et, de cette façon, éviter que tout soupçon soit porté contre lui. Il devait aussi tenter de les retenir le plus loin possible des cachots. Il reviendrait plus tard à Square Grimmaurd, lors que la situation se serait calmée.

Voldemort était parti le matin même avec un petit groupe de ses fidèles et comme d’autres mangemorts étaient aussi partis en mission de leur côté, Rogue estimait qu’il devait rester au maximum une vingtaine de mangemorts sur les lieux.

Une explosion retentit de l'autre côté du manoir, c’était le signal qui avait été convenu. Remus et Severus se jettèrent un coup d’œil avant de se lever et de se précipiter à l'intérieur du manoir tout en veillant à ne pas être vu. Ils se rendirent jusqu’au mur extérieur de manoir, Rogue murmura quelque chose d’inaudible et les pierres  du mur s’écartèrent pour faire place à une porte qu’ils franchirent aussitôt pour se retrouver dans une sorte de boudoir aux murs recouverts de toiles de toutes sortes qui s’animèrent en les voyant. L’ancien mangemort leur lança rapidement un sort de silence ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à de nombreux personnage des tableaux, mais Rogue ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention.

Rogue lui montra le chemin vers les cachots et partit se joindre aux mangemorts pour les aider à repousser l'attaque qui se déroulait plus loin. Lupin traversa les corridors déserts, à l'affût. Il entendait les bruits étouffés de la bataille qui lui parvenait de l'extérieur, les cris et les sorts qui se répercutaient dans la nuit.

Il se trouvait dans un corridor où étaient suspendues de grandes tapisseries aux murs, il vit l'escalier qui menait aux cachots que lui avait indiqué Rogue un peu plus tôt. Il descendit l’escalier en colimaçon faiblement éclairé et se retrouva face à une épaisse porte en bois. Il posa l'oreille sur la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose, mais rien ne filtrait à travers l'épaisseur du bois. Il jeta un sort d’ouverture et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- _Lumos_ , murmura-t’il en pointant sa baguette dans l'obscurité de la salle.

Une lumière bleuté s’alluma au bout de sa baguette et lui permit de distinguer approximativement les détails de la pièce qui l’entourait. C’était une pièce unique et non des cellules individuelles. Il distinguait une silhouette immobile assise contre le mur.

 -Jones ? Appela-t’il.

-Remus? Dit  l’homme assis par terre en reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

Lupin se précipita sur Jones et lui demanda si tout allait bien, ce dernier lui répondit par une grimace et lui montra les liens magiques qui lui retenaient les poignets au mur de pierre. Il demanda si Finley se trouvait dans le château elle aussi, mais Jones lui lança un regard sans équivoque. L'Ordre venait encore de perdre un précieux membre et ses membres venaient de perdre une amie.

Lupin lança un sort pour rompre l'enchantement, mais plutôt que de se rompre, les liens devinrent rouges vifs, comme s'ils étaient chauffés à blanc. Jones poussa un horrible hurlement et une odeur de chair brûlée se rependit dans la pièce. Après quelques secondes, les menottes reprirent cependant leur aspect normal. Lupin jura contre lui-même, évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Ces chaînes avaient tout de même pour fonction de retenir un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et, qui plus est, un auror expérimenté. Alors que les deux hommes s’affairaient à trouver une solution, une voix s'éleva d'un coin de la pièce plongée dans l'ombre.

-Il faut le mot de passe…

La voix était si faible que les deux membres de l’Ordre du Phénix ne furent pas certains d’avoir bien compris.

-Quoi?

-Pour les ouvrir… _Ferentes_  … Chuchota la voix en se brisant.

Lupin, sceptique, et ayant peur de déclencher à nouveau le mécanisme de défense des chaînes se pencha avec circonspection vers les poignets brûlés de Jones. Si ce prisonnier connaissait le mot de passe comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne se fût pas déjà échappé?

- _Ferentes_ … ? Dit-il à mi-voix aux chaînes, craignant qu’elles ne brûlent encore son ami et ce disant que si c’était le cas, celui qui l’avait ainsi induit en erreur en payerait le prix.

Les menottes s'ouvrirent aussitôt, libérant Jones qui poussa un soupir de soulagement et se leva du sol de pierre humide sur lequel il se tenait depuis une éternité lui semblait-il. Il avait fini par perdre le compte des jours puisque la lumière ne pénétrait jamais dans les cachots et que leurs geôliers ne les nourrissaient pas tous les jours.

Se demandant qui avait bien pu les aider de la sorte et surtout pourquoi ce prisonnier ne s’était pas enfui puisqu’il connaissait le mot de passe, Lupin pointa sa baguette vers le coin d'où venait la voix de manière à y projeter un peu de lumière.

Il s'approcha doucement et cela lui prit un bon moment avant d'apercevoir la silhouette couchée par terre, immobile. Il crut un instant qu'il était mort, après tout la voix lui avait semblé si faible. Il continua d’approcher et reconnut après quelques secondes le visage meurtri de Draco Malfoy. Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation et surtout d'incompréhension en remarquant que le jeune homme était nu et que son corps était couvert de blessures, de terre et de sang. Il enleva sa cape et y enveloppa le blond qui avait perdu connaissance. Il tenta de le soulever, mais le corps de Draco était lourd, Jones s'approcha alors et aida son ami à le porter. Ils avançaient difficilement et surtout d’une façon dangereusement lente, car Jones était faible lui aussi.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi l'ont-ils enfermé ici? Demanda Lupin qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'héritier des Malfoy se trouvait en si mauvaise posture.

-Aucune idée, je ne savais même pas que c'était lui. Ils l'ont jeté ici un peu avant l'explosion et, sincèrement, je croyais qu'il était mort vu qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot avant que tu n'arrives.

Ils montèrent avec peine l'escalier et se glissèrent dans le boudoir désert des Malfoy, là où Rogue et Lupin s'étaient séparés plus tôt. Lupin et Jones déposèrent Malfoy toujours inconscient par terre pour reprendre leur souffle quelques secondes. Jones avait de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle vu les blessures qu’il avait subi aux mains des mangemorts.

-On n'y arrivera pas Lupin, dit Jones en pointant le serpentard. Il est chez lui ici, que veux-tu qu'on fasse, c'est un mangemort.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait, on ne peut pas le laisser, ce n’est qu’un gamin. Je vais mettre ce que tu viens de dire sur le compte de ton traumatisme, répliqua Lupin, indigné par le comportement de son ami.

Ils reprirent alors leur difficile avancée et arrivèrent tant bien que mal à l'orée de la forêt où les attendait un porte-au-loin, comme prévu. Plus loin, la bataille faisait rage entre l'Ordre et les mangemorts présents, la nuit se teintait de lueurs rouges, vertes et blanches alors que les cris et le bruit des sorts retentissaient. Les autres membres de l'Ordre les rejoindraient plus tard. Lupin eut un dernier regard pour la bataille, espérant que personne ne serait blessé juste avant de toucher le porte-au-loin, en même temps que Jones, alors qu'ils tenaient toujours le fils de leur ennemi.

* * *

 

Harry se leva prestement de la table de la cuisine en entendant des pas dans l'entrée de la maison de square Grimmaurd, cela annonçait le retour des membres de l'Ordre de la mission de sauvetage au manoir des Malfoy. Hermione et Ron, qui jouait aux cartes avec lui, se levèrent à leur tour et se jetèrent un air inquiet se demandant combien de blessés il y aurait cette fois ou pire.

À leur grande surprise, ce fut Jones qui entra en trombe dans la cuisine avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait le teint livide et de multiples marques sur son visage couvert de sang séché ce qui laissait entrevoir que son séjour chez les mangemorts n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il leur adressa un bref signe de tête, agrippa une pile de linge propre et s'en retourna aussi vite qu'il était venu. Les trois gryffondors le suivirent avec curiosité, se demandant qui avait été blessé. Le cœur de Harry se serra en imaginant qu’il pouvait s’agir de Lupin, mais celui-ci surgit alors devant eux, tenant dans ses bras un corps enveloppé dans une cape. Avant que les trois amis n'aient le temps de voir l'identité du blessé, Jones l'aida à soutenir le blessé et ils le montèrent dans les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans une des chambres.

-Qui c'était? Demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet, croyant que ses amis avaient mieux aperçu le blessé que lui et espérant que ce ne soit pas son père.

Les deux autres lui firent un signe négatif de la tête, lui signifiant qu’ils n’avaient pas pu voir de qui il s’agissait.

-Il a l'air mal en point, fit Hermione en désignant les taches de sang qu'avaient laissé le blessé sur le tapis d'entrée.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir, ils ont certainement besoin d'aide, dit Harry d'un ton où se mêlaient la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

Tout à coup, les autres membres de l'Ordre qui avaient participés à la mission apparurent dans le hall, le porte-au-loin encore dans les mains. Tout le monde avait l'air sain et sauf, mis à part Tonks qui boitait légèrement en se cramponnant à Fol'Oeil.

-Où sont les autres, demanda Arthur Weasley en regardant vers la cuisine d'où sorti sa femme qui était partie à la cave chercher des pommes de terre et qui ne les avait pas entendus arriver.

-Ils sont partis en haut, il y a un blessé, dit Hermione en pointant le haut de l'escalier.

-Jones? Finley?

-Pas Jones, il l'aidait à porter le blessé, expliqua Harry.

-Arthur, il faut prévenir Rogue, Finley doit être blessée, dit Mme Weasley à son mari comme s’il n’avait pas pu faire cette déduction par lui-même.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, il devait nous rejoindre ici dès qu'il le pourrait, expliqua M. Weasley.

Lupin déposa le plus doucement possible Malfoy sur le lit avec l'aide de Jones et hésita un instant sur la suite. Il n'était pas médicomage et c'était habituellement Rogue qui s'occupait des blessés. Il se demanda comment réagirait le maître des potions en voyant son filleul dans un tel état et s’imagina comment lui il réagirait s’il voyait Harry dans cet état, puis il chassa rapidement cette pensée désagréable de son esprit. Il devait agir plutôt que se perdre dans ses pensées.

Il s'approcha du blond et écarta doucement les pans de la cape, dans la noirceur du cachot Lupin n'avait pas vraiment vu l'étendue de ses blessures, mais là, dans cette pièce bien éclairée, toute l'horreur se révélait à lui. Les cheveux blonds étaient souillés de sang et de terre, partout sur son corps il y avait des ecchymoses et plus particulièrement autour de ses poignets qui avaient virés au mauve, comme si on l'avait retenu contre son gré. Cependant, ce qui le fit frémir davantage c'était tout le sang qui commençait à sécher à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, comme si ce faisant il tentait de faire sortir toute cette rage qui commençait à monter en lui. Jones qui était resté à l'écart se rapprocha de Remus et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Je regrette ce que j'ai pu dire tout à l'heure, pauvre gosse.

-Va chercher Rogue, dit Lupin en se penchant sur Malfoy pour commencer à nettoyer ses plaies, au moins ça il savait le faire.

Il s'en voulu d'espérer que Malfoy reste inconscient jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rogue, car il n'aurait su quoi lui dire et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à affronter ce que lui avait à lui dire.

 

* * *

 

-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Répéta Ron abasourdi comme s'il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal compris.

Dès l’arrivée de Rogue, Remus s’était retiré de la chambre qu’occupait Malfoy pour le laisser travailler. Presqu’aussitôt, il avait été assailli par Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avaient appris de Jones, en même temps que les autres membres de l’Ordre, que ce n’était pas Finley qui était revenu enveloppée dans la cape de Rémus, mais bien Draco Malfoy.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, il serait sûrement mort, répliqua Remus en ignorant le ton révolté de son ancien élève.

-Vous auriez pu le laisser mourir, c'est qu’un mangemort après tout ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi…

-Tais-toi Ron et écoute donc ce que Remus dit, intervint Hermione.

-Ron a raison, c'est un mangemort, je ne vois pas pourquoi on prendrait le risque de l'abriter ici, ça n'a aucun sens, exposa Harry sèchement.

Lupin fut surpris du d’entendre Harry parler de la sorte et surtout sur ce ton. Il avait remarqué depuis quelque temps que l’attitude de celui qu’il considérait presque comme un fils avait changé.

-Ce n'est pas officiellement un mangemort, il n'a pas la marque de vous-savez-qui. En plus, il n'est certainement pas de leur côté vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait et de toute façon je n'ai pas à me justifier. Ce qui est fait est fait, les autres sont au courant et nous prendrons nos précautions vis-à-vis de lui. Pour l'instant, Rogue est avec lui et dans l'état où il est, il ne pourra pas nous causer de tort. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas plus à l'aise que vous à avoir un Malfoy sous ce toit, se fâcha Remus en s’éloignant, mettant irrémédiablement fin à une conversation qui lui déplaisait de plus en plus.

Harry secoua la tête de dépit, réfléchissant que ça n'avait aucun sens d'abriter le fils d'un des plus fidèles mangemorts sous leur toit. Alors qu’ils faisaient tout pour garder le plus grand secret sur cet endroit.

Ça faisait bien un an qu'il n’avait pas revu Malfoy, mais la dernière fois, il défendait toujours autant les idéaux de son père et tout le monde savait qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir un mangemort. C’était dans son sang et c’est ce que tous attendaient de lui. Il se demanda ce qui avait pris à Remus de le ramener ici, c’était de prendre un risque franchement inutile qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre, pas alors la guerre faisait rage et que leurs rangs n'avaient jamais été aussi clairsemés.

Depuis la dernière bataille, qui leur avait coûté de nombreuses vies, les gens semblaient avoir perdu espoir et certains de leurs alliés avaient même déserté leurs rangs pour s'enfuir d'Angleterre, comme si ça allait arranger quelque chose. Harry rageait à cette pensée, ces gens étaient tellement égoïstes, lui était prêt à sacrifier sa vie sans une seconde pensée pour que cette maudite guerre finisse. S'enfuir n'était qu'une solution éphémère, où s'enfuiraient-ils si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir? Il fallait lutter et, ce, à tout prix.

Quand Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa respiration était si douloureuse qu’il se forçait à ne prendre que de toutes petites respirations. Il avait l'esprit embrumé, on lui avait certainement donné une potion calmante. Il tenta de se redresser, mais une main se posa fermemnt sur son torse, le forçant à rester allonger.

-Il n'est pas question que tu te lèves dans ton état. Je t’ai donné une potion pour atténuer la douleur et une autre pour aider la guérison de tes blessures, dit Rogue en se penchant vers son filleul sans réussir à dissimuler comme il l'aurait voulu l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Malfoy complètement confus en observant la petite chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, ces vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens et surtout son parrain qui affichait un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Visiblement, il n'était pas chez lui et quelque chose s'était passé. Soudain, une image lui traversa l'esprit, il se voyait allonger sur le sol, Étienne était à côté de lui… NON. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et sentit soudain une douleur sourde, atténuée par la potion, au plus profond de lui-même. Il eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur et vomit cette fois-ci sur les couvertures.

_Non…non…non…non…non…non…non…,_ se répéta-t-il comme un mantra en tentant de se débattre, comme si quelqu'un le retenait encore, alors que personne ne le touchait.

Rogue qui s’attendait à une telle réaction lorsque le blond reprendrait connaissance saisit une fiole et l’approcha du blessé. Draco envoya valser e contenant de verre à l'autre bout de la pièce en la frappant du revers de la main. Il se leva malgré la douleur intenable et bouscula son parrain, mû par la force du désespoir.

-Ramenez-moi chez moi! Hurla-t-il.

-Recouche-toi immédiatement, tu vas rouvrir tes plaies, cria Rogue en se levant pour l’arrêter.

Voyant que le serpentard ne l'écoutait plus et continuait de hurler qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui dans un langage plus au moins cohérent, il tenta de l'agripper et de le recoucher de force, mais ce dernier se jeta alors sur lui en tentant de lui donner des coups de poing. Rogue repoussa le jeune homme avec difficulté. Ce fut alors que Lupin et Arthur Weasley entrèrent dans la pièce, alertés par les cris. Ils empoignèrent Malfoy qui se démenait comme un diable, rouvrant certaines de ses coupures qui s'étaient remises à saigner.

-Lâchez-moi ! Hurla Draco en se débattant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lâchez-moi ou je vous tuerai tous !

Les deux hommes le maintinrent alors que Rogue le forçait à avaler une potion de sommeil qui le ferait dormir au moins douze heures. Presque aussitôt après l'avoir bu, le corps de Malfoy se détendit et il perdit connaissance. Ils le déposèrent dans le lit en se regardant d'un air grave, aucun n'osait parler et briser le silence qui s’était installé depuis que les cris de Malfoy avaient cessés. Lupin se demanda si les cris de la bête qu'il devenait une fois par mois étaient semblables à ceux qu'avaient poussés le serpentard et il frémit à cette idée.

Derrière la porte de la chambre se tenaient Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient montés en même temps que Mr. Weasley et Lupin en entendant les hurlements du blessé. Eux aussi se regardaient en silence, mal à l'aise. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence d'une toute petite voix, comme celle qu'emploi les gens dans une église, comme si elle sentait que ce moment méritait le même genre de respect.

-Je crois qu'on devrait redescendre.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent sans pour autant pouvoir quitter la porte de la chambre de Malfoy des yeux, médusés.

Note de l'auteur :

Alors voilà comment s'achève le deuxième chapitre.

J'attends vos commentaires!

Merci d'avoir lu et aussi merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est très apprécié!

Harley Q.


End file.
